herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Takenouchi/Gallery
Images of Sora Takenouchi from Digimon Adventure series. Digimon Adventure File:Biyomon0078.jpg|Sora Takenouchi smiles after seeing Birdramon defeats a Black Gear infected Meramon in "Biyomon Gets Firepower". Sora Takenouchi smiling sweetly at Tai.jpg|Sora Takenouchi's smiling sweetly at Tai Kamiya in "Joe's Battle". File:Dancing0056.jpg|Sora Takenouchi with Biyomon and Gomamon giggling in "The Dancing Digimon". File:Dancing0091.jpg|Sora Takenouchi and Joe Kido about to be eaten by Lord Bakemon while screaming in terror in "The Dancing Digimon". Sora Takenouchi kidnapped by Etemon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi captured by Datamon in "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon". File:Crestlove0062.jpg|Sora Takenouchi screaming in frustration after discovering that her crest of love would not glow in "Sora's Crest of Love". Crestlove0064.jpg|Sora Takenouchi about to cry in "Sora's Crest of Love". File:Crestlove0104.jpg|Sora Takenouchi smiling happily with Yokomon and Tai Kamiya after realizing that she finally discovers that she is able to make her crest of love glow in "Sora's Crest of Love". Crestlove0046.jpg|Sora Takenouchi yelling at Tai Kamiya after he tells her the Crest of Love is perfect for her in "Sora's Crest of Love". Joe, Sora and Mimi (Ep. 18).png|Sora Takenouchi with Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido in "The Piximon Cometh". File:E3507ba03595ec3ec40870983d0bba5a.jpg|Sora Takenouchi with Mimi Tachikawa in "Flower Power". Sora Takenouchi crying after realizing that her crest of love would not glow.jpg.png|Sora Takenouchi crying after realizing that her Crest of Love would not glow. Takeru and Patamon (Adventure Ep. 48).jpg|Sora, T.K. & Patamon watch over Kari. Sora, Hikari, Takeru and Koshiro.jpg Sora Takenouchi.png tumblr_p2cyrkcz0g1uga5f3o1_540.gif tumblr_p62bnio9mT1tr6wqbo3_1280.png DA-EP29-517.jpg|Sora Takenouchi shocked by Biyomon's misinterpretation of the former's meaning of millions of kids like them in the world. Sora neener neener face.jpg|Sora Takenouchi taunting WaruMonzaemon in "The Crest of Light" Tumblr p8zt6i5tkn1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Digidestined ready to fight.jpg Taichi, Sora, and Mimi looks up..png Adventure Ep 39 returning to the digital world.jpg DigiDestineds, Digimon and Homeostasis.png File:Adventure_Epi49-3.jpg Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Deramon, and Tailmon.png Digimon_Adventure_Screenshot_0505.jpg Digimon_Adventure_Screenshot_0457.jpg Digimon_Adventure_Screenshot_0098.jpg Digimon_Adventure_Screenshot_0407.jpg Digimon_Adventure_Screenshot_0509.jpg Digimon Adventure 02 Soraandbiyomon02.png|Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon in Episode 2. Kari_y_Sora_02.jpg Digimon-Adventure-2-digimon-adventure-02-35258279-400-300.jpg Tumblr msd8kcJQZu1sgzjvvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mp7sw4B1vR1st5shfo1 500.png tumblr_nztqv822vS1st5shfo10_1280.png Tumblr p6voz0HuQX1tr6wqbo4 1280.png 253130-sora_takenouchi_02.jpg Sora_Takenouchi_02.jpg digimon-adventure-02-episode-38.jpg 12_DigiDestineds_as_Adult.png DigiDestinds with their Digimon Parters and Future Childrens.png 7 DigiDestinds meeting at park.jpg Davis Y Sus Amigos.jpg Adventure 02 Epi17-1.jpg Digimon: The Movie Digimonmovie december14 2017.jpg M1_Sora.png m2b.jpg AmNmDAY.png Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Digimon-adventure-tri.-sora.png tumblr_nzb8dwsCRD1st5shfo2_1280.png tumblr_nzb8dwsCRD1st5shfo4_1280.png Tumblr ny7bkp2GDE1s45n5no1 1280.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 4p2ktmdcpqg4ww8osgosc0484 640.jpg 5 digidestineds groups.jpg Eeewxpksxbs37rc1ppns.jpg Tumblr oskpfcBgwt1tr6wqbo2 1280.jpg Determination tumblr_inline_o4785euYvG1rqsm4b_540.png Tai, Meiko, Leomon. Sora and Matt.png Digimon_adventure_tri-_2_06.jpg Together.jpg 5 digidestind.jpg Tumblr onhx6oy5E31tr6wqbo3 1280.jpg Confession DigimonTri_03_9-490x276.jpg Joe, Sora and Tai.png tumblr_odt8mmCorg1v9bx2ao1_1280.jpg Digimon_Adventure_Tri_Ep10_Screenshot_0509.jpg Digimon_Adventure_Tri_Ep10_Screenshot_0512.jpg Digimon_Adventure_Tri_Ep10_Screenshot_0517.jpg Digimon-adventure-tri-chapter-3-confession-1200-1200-675-675-crop-000000.jpg Matt, Tai, Sora and Joe.png Tumblr p7amq49sRf1tr6wqbo9 1280.png Tumblr p7an818CJ21tr6wqbo7 1280.png Tumblr p7funxW3vC1tr6wqbo6 1280.png 7 Digi.png 6 DigiDestinds.png Daigo and 6 DigiDestinds.png Izzy, Mimi, Kari and Sora.png 8 DigiDesinds at Digital World.png Loss digimon-tri-4-5.jpg Digimon-adventure-tri.-loss-sora-biyomon.png Tumblr_oksv6b0m4V1vnh91to3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oly473Zhq01tr6wqbo2_1280.png Tumblr p9tw7yW7wt1tr6wqbo10 1280.png Tumblr p9tw7yW7wt1tr6wqbo9 1280.png tumblr_p9tw7yW7wt1tr6wqbo5_1280.png tumblr_pb0jzlwWqx1tr6wqbo2_1280.jpg tumblr_pb0jzlwWqx1tr6wqbo8_1280.jpg tumblr_pb0jzlwWqx1tr6wqbo10_1280.jpg Tumblr pb0kutoTiX1tr6wqbo3 1280.jpg tumblr_pb0kutoTiX1tr6wqbo7_1280.jpg Tumblr olwcfwNcWV1qf8v8mo1 1280.jpg tumblr_pl8qaqZNKz1syr7zp_1280.jpg Tai, Matt & Sora.png Sora crying.png tumblr_plqvfcdRhV1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_plqvfaBocT1syr7zp_1280.jpg Tumblr plst3hNSqO1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr plssvkQMm41syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr plwet0Ss991syr7zp 1280.jpg tumblr_plwzf7aWDF1syr7zp_1280.jpg Coexistence 0ac5d904e23d7adef843e4760ee5dc41.jpg Mimi Sora Kari and Gatomon.jpg Tumblr_os42smOKhd1tr6wqbo8_1280.png Tumblr ox1wx2vjQ81shctyuo8 1280.png Future Tumblr p84wy40n2X1vlgzgko1 1280.jpg Tumblr p84wy40n2X1vlgzgko5 1280.jpg tumblr_p861r0Hfbx1tr6wqbo1_1280.png 6914112 212020125 2.jpg DigimonTri 06 19.jpg Tri 6 finale.jpg 6 DigiDestineds meet Hackmon.png Tumblr paofvormgk1tr6wqbo5 1280.jpg Tumblr paofvormgk1tr6wqbo6 1280.jpg Tumblr paofvormgk1tr6wqbo7 1280.jpg Tumblr pr5c81uLIx1syr7zp 1280.jpg Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Biyomon & Sora.jpg Others 91MUah-qkmL. SL1500 .jpg 81LgRa0HD3L._SL1500_.jpg Tripart6poster2 march16 2018.jpg JPN-NECA-30031 front.jpg Tumblr och3wfweKI1vzhk81o1 1280.jpg Keepon_tricd_bonus.jpg tumblr_p6ypdwY3zh1uu7duto1_1280.jpg Ai_Maeda_-_I_Wish_(Tri_Version)_b.jpg b62b29e1-7384-4690-8e20-63ceaa0ae272_1024.jpg tumblr_olxtpzb9FY1shicf7o2_1280.png 6117ab874c7aac81af42e431a8c2202d.png Tri countdown0.jpg 8 Digidestined & Digimons - Boku ni Totte.jpg Cz2fX4eVQAQWdsf.jpg Girl DigiDestinds and Digimons.jpg Digimon Halloween.png Our War Game!.jpg Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna 2020 Poster.png Category:Galleries